Rules of the Wiki
The following are the official rules of the Robloxian TV Wiki. These rules, last updated on May 6, 2016, replace any previous versions of the rules. These rules are subject to change with or without notice to users of the Wiki. These rules will be used as the basis for any discussions on rules or punishments, but each case will still be handled individually. Basic rules Here are some basic rules referring to your general conduct on the Robloxian TV Wiki. #'We expect you to conduct yourself properly on the Wiki and in the wider Robloxian television industry.' This includes respecting others, their personal rights, and their rights concerning intellectual property and content. Violations of this general standard of conduct will be subject to action against you from the Robloxian TV Wiki administrators, for violations concerning the Wiki, and by other parties elsewhere, for violations concerning other parts of the Robloxian television industry. #'Please use correct grammar when writing anywhere on the wiki.' This is the most important rule here. Please, please, please use correct spelling and grammar when writing on the Wiki, especially concerning articles. It is okay to occasionally misspell things, but if it's done frequently, it becomes very annoying. The articles on this wiki have been carefully crafted (and edited) with the highest standards of literacy. Please help us keep it that way by using correct spelling and grammar. #'Please maintain a neutral point of view when editing.' Similar to Wikipedia, the Robloxian TV Wiki must maintain a neutral point of view, or at least the most unbiased view possible. Please do not post opinions about other users/pages/networks/etc., unless it is a criticism of that user/page/network/etc., at which point it should be attributed as such. #'All pages on the wiki should relate to the Robloxian television industry.' Pages on this wiki should relate to the Robloxian television industry and its processes, functions, divisions, and services. The Robloxian TV Wiki was created to document and enhance the history of Robloxian television, and the least you can do is to keep your posts relevant to the topic. Acceptable topics for this wiki include networks, program formats, methods of production, programs, and upcoming content. Films should not have pages on the Robloxian TV Wiki unless they are films made for a Robloxian television network (made-for-TV movies) or have some significance in the Robloxian television industry. Please do not use the Robloxian TV Wiki as an overflow site for articles intended for the Roblox Film Wiki. Similarly, topics not generally related to Robloxian television can only have pages if they have some significance in the Robloxian television industry, and the article should generally discuss more about said significance than its general purpose. #'All Robloxian television networks and shows must actually exist.' To combat the increase of pages about fake or roleplayed networks, all Robloxian television shows and networks must actually exist; they must have at least one element outside of the network itself (a studio, a group, a place, a stream link, etc.) which proves that they are in actual operation. Pages which do not seem to follow this rule (for example, an unreasonable founding date, such as one before Roblox's own official launch date of 2006; or usage of realistic names instead of Roblox usernames) will have a notice appended to their page and will be reqiured to edit or remove this information. (In effect as of June 21, 2015) #'All articles may be subject to editing by administration' to correct spelling or grammatical errors, reinforce a neutral point of view, or to correct the article so that it uses American English formatting (such as correcting "programme" to "program" and "14 March 2014" to "March 14, 2014"). Rules and guidelines when creating articles When creating articles, please keep the above rules in mind, as well as the following: #'Date format:' February 20, 2014. #'The infobox should be the first thing inserted into an article. '''The infobox varies depending on the article. Please see Category:Infobox_templates for more information. #'Always write in the third-person.' Articles should always be written in the third person, as if someone else is talking about it. Even if you're editing your own article, still write in the third person. # '''Please categorize your posts correctly.' Place info on an upcoming series in Category:Upcoming shows, articles on networks in Category:Networks, parent companies to television channels in Category:Television corporations, and so on. # Tables: When inserting a table (for example, as an episode list), change the width from the default 500px to about 650px. Also, please title table columns correctly. # When information is proven no longer true, please update any and all affected articles promptly. # If an article is a stub, please add Template:Stub to the end of it. # List-of articles, '''such as "List of channels on roTV", should be created if a number of pages have a similar quality or originate from the same place. Generally, there needs to be a lot of things to mention or a lot of information to be explained in order to have a list-of article. When a shorter section gets long enough to have a list-of article, a list-of article should be created, and then the information on the subject on its main page reduced to a minimum with Template:Main added to the top of the section (after the heading). # '''Please make sure that ALL pages have enough information to support a full page. '''As of May 6, 2016, the wiki now requires all pages to have at least one paragraph of information. Pages which consist of single sentences or are otherwise deemed to be place-holding or filler will be removed at the admins' discretion. Notability The objective of the Robloxian TV Wiki is to provide a history of and an encyclopedia for the Robloxian television industry, to provide current information at quick reference. Like all encyclopedias, there are things which this Wiki should cover due to their greater importance at the expense of smaller, petty issues. General topics of interest The following are general topics of interest which should automatically be covered on this Wiki: *Networks *Shows *Production companies *Groups/organizations which serve as parent companies for other properties *Owners of groups and companies *Notable people whom are not owners *Robloxian television production practices (such as those pertaining to editing, broadcast, etc.) *Any subjects which can be separated into its own page outside of what is listed above *Any related subjects which are relevant to the Robloxian television industry outside of what is listed above Articles are subject to be expanded into multiple articles or condensed into a category-style article dependent on how much information has been placed in an article. Infobox categories and fields # '''Created/Founded/Launched/Joined: The first category in all but show pages. The first two are for general use, the third is more for networks, the fourth is for players only and has a similar purpose. Basically, when the company, studio, or network started, or when the player joined Roblox. Try to be as accurate as possible with this. Official public announcements and broadcasting launches count as network launches. # Genre: The first category for program pages. The genre of the show includes such things as drama, comedy, action, thriller, etc. # Format: The second category for program pages. This is how the program is produced. Generally in this category, "live-action" refers to programs filmed in Roblox, and "animated" refers to programs animated in some way (be it through Roblox's animation plugin, a 3D modeling software, or otherwise. Most Robloxian television series are at least partially live-action. # Owned by: The companies or people who own a network, production studio, show, or television company. Known as "Produced by" and includes companies who work on the series as well in show articles. # Current broadcasting status: For networks, the current status of the network's broadcast medium. "Not airing" means the channel is not currently broadcasting regularly, "Airing" means the channel is currently broadcasting regularly, "Irregularly airing" means the channel is currently airing, but not at a set regular time or on a frequent, predictable basis, and "In development" is for new channels still working out programming and broadcasting status. # Sister channels/Channels: For networks and television corporations, respectively; a list of the networks owned by a certain group. For networks, this excludes the current network whose page is being edited; for television corporations, this includes all networks the company owns or has a stake in. # Country of origin: The real-life country from which a show, network, or company originates. # Created by, Hosted by, and Created and hosted by: Names the creator or creators of the series, the host of the show, if there is one, and, if the aforementioned sections are the same person, a combination of both of those sections, respectively. Used in show pages. # Running time: For shows, the general length of an episode. Generally, a set number of minutes is named, otherwise "Variable" is used. # Seasons and episodes: For shows, the total number of seasons and episodes of a series. If there are more seasons/episodes planned than what is listed, use "(x'' planned)" after the number listed, where ''x ''is the planned number of seasons/episodes in the series total, including any seasons or episodes listed. # '''Original channel and original run:' "Original channel" is the channel from which the show originally broadcasts or broadcasted first run episodes of a show. Generally, this is affiliated with the production company, however, sometimes more than one channel airs first-run episodes of a show. "Original run" denotes the dates of the first and last episodes of the series. If the series is still ongoing, use "Date - present", where Date is the premiere date of the first episode. # Availability: For networks, where the channel is available. This is generally listed as one or more of the following: "Livestream" or "Ustream", followed by a link to the Livestream or Ustream page, and "roTV", which denotes that the channel is available on the roTV television platform. # Website and Group URL: Respectively, links to the website or Roblox group page of a network or television company. On player pages, this is referred to as "Player URL" and is a link to the person's Roblox user page. # Main allies: Sometimes included in group articles; which groups a certain company usually partners or affiliates with. This generally only is a list of the three or four biggest or most frequent partnerships, and this can generally be obtained from the Roblox group page.